


I Dare You

by KingKay



Series: My Drarry Drabbles [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Matchmaking, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Draco really didn't want to do the dare Granger had given him, it seemed like a cruel joke at his expense from a vengeful world but it turned out the world wasn't to blame and he was ok with that.





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt
> 
> Hermione: Malfoy, I dare you to kiss the next person that walks into this room.
> 
> Draco: That’s disgusting, Granger-
> 
> Harry: *walks in*
> 
> Draco: Well, rules are rules; I guess that I’ll just be forced to kiss the love of my life- I mean Potter…

Draco scoffs at Granger's dare, the sound full of his clear disdain for her lack of creativity and this pointless game in general. He couldn’t remember why he had agreed to play truth or dare in the first place, it was just so childish. Maybe that had been why; he hadn’t felt like a child for such a long time. Old beyond his years at the tender age of 18, he had become cold and bitter to the world. His life once full of magic was now riddled with nightmares and the heavy burden of his mistakes, ones he shouldn’t have been in a position to make had life been fair.

_ Merlin_, even his thoughts were depressing and not helping him in trying to recapture a spark of what he had lost. He knew that the real reason he had agreed to participate was much more pitiful that his thoughts suggested. He had said yes because he had been invited and after slowly building bridges with his peers, the ones that had returned for eighth year like him, Draco didn’t want to risk going back to the glares and cold shoulders he had endured for the first few months of term.

So rather than spend another night with a book he had no interest in reading while lingering on the edge of the group and pretended he was a part of it he had accepted Granger’s offer. He had a suspicion she was doing it only to be kind, but loneliness trumped pride, and it was nice to feel like a part of something again, to feel like he had a friend, even if it was only Granger.

Not that her dare suggested she saw him as a friend and he belatedly pondered if this had been a trick to embarrass him and get away with it by calling it house unity.

Crossing his arms, he gave her a dark look, one that showed he was not happy with her dare. For starters, what if a girl walked through the door, his nose crinkled in disgust at the thought alone. He’d decided when he was six that girls were disgusting and that opinion had only become stronger as he grew older having to cope with the ones in Slytherin and Pansy’s crush in particular.

A shudder travelled down his spine at the unfortunate memory of her jumping him on Valentine’s Day in second year and slobbering over his cheek as he tried to flee. An experience he had on interest in repeating, especially if he was the one forced to initiate it.

In hindsight, he should have said truth, but that would have been dangerous since he had too many skeletons in his closet to play the game that way. A dare had seemed the safer choice, and the only reason it wasn’t was because of Granger who was sat across from him, unflinching from his glare. He must be losing his touch as he frowned harder hoping for even a hint of nervousness, but she only blinked sweetly at him.

"Honestly, you’re supposed to be clever Granger, and yet you can’t come up with something better? A third-year has more imagination." He said in challenge. There was a chance that taunting her might make things worse or ruin the delicate balance of tolerance the eighth years had towards him, but he determined the risk was worth taking.

_ At worst she might change it to me throwing myself out the window_, he thought, he could possibly survive it if he managed to cast a cushioning charm before hitting the ground. It would still be better and less mortifying than what she had first suggested he do.

The way she just grinned at him told him that he wouldn’t be so lucky and that she had no intention of showing him mercy by changing the dare to a suicide attempt. The shake of her brushy hair felt like a death sentence all on its own, even without adding Granger’s firmly spoken words.

"Nope, the next person Malfoy, that's my dare."

Hearing the door behind him open, Draco let's out a groan of annoyance and refused to look. His eyes seeking out help from the others playing but knowing it was a lost cause when most of them smirked at his suffering or that of the unprepared victim that had just entered the common room. Hanging his head he continued to draw out the painful moment until he had to discover his terrible fate before realising he was simply making things worse as his stomach cramped with nerves, the churning making him feel sick.

He took a deep breath before finally glancing over his shoulder and then choked on air as he took in a messy head of hair and round glasses.

_ Oh shit_, he thought as he quickly turned back away as the heat in his cheeks burned his fair skin, visibly and unavoidably showing his humiliation, though that didn’t prevent him from trying to fight down his blush.

He should have known it would be Potter, everyone else was here. It was shameful that he was always aware of Potter, even when he wasn’t present but even then he hadn’t put that fact together with his dare until this moment.

Draco swallowed, but it didn't help as his heart remained lodged in his throat while still somehow also pounding in his chest. The contradiction making more sense than the thoughts spinning in his head that wondered what the bloody hell he was going to do now.

He felt movement next to him and glanced over to see Potter sitting beside him in the only available space. Not even Granger had been bold enough to sit next to him choosing to squeeze onto an armchair with Weasley who had buried his head into her shoulder to muffle his laughter. Draco would sneer at him, but he was busy focusing on the fact that Potter’s arm had brushed his and their knees were touching. Staring hard at where they met he refused to lift his head as Potter spoke, his voice making Draco’s breath catch.

"Sorry I'm late, has the game started?"

“It has but don’t worry you haven’t missed anything,” Granger answered him before her eyes drifted to Draco and she raised her eyebrows. Clearly she couldn’t do just one, but the look was clear anyway, a challenge and a prompt that he still had a dare to carry out.

Trying to be subtle he widened his eyes at her in reply, a silent plea of her to once more reconsider her dare. Surly for the sake of her friend she would change it to something else, anything else. Forget jumping out the window he would happily go and hug the giant squid if it meant he could escape from the hell he was burning in at the moment. Draco’s face heated up further when she winked at him with a broad smile full of smug satisfaction. Once more, he sought out help from everyone else, but they were all too busy sniggering to offer assistance, not that it was likely they would the sodding gits.

They must have planned this just to watch him get hexed by Potter because that was the only outcome of him kissing Potter that Draco could predict. It was going to painful but with luck quick; Potter could at least give him that act of kindness and maybe knock him out in the process, so he didn’t have to be awake to see the familiar flare of hatred in Potter’s eyes.

It was almost cruel; being given this chance to do something he had dreamed of doing while knowing that it will ruin any chance of the friendship they had built over the last few months. They had even managed to talk without wands being drawn or spitting insults. Okay, so there had been some insults but in the playful way that mates do without any bite or harmful intent. A small part of him wanted to curse Granger and the world and ask why they were punishing him, sure he'd made mistakes, but this is a painfully unjust punishment that he didn't deserve.

The silence was stretched uncomfortably as he remained frozen with everyone's eyes on him, waiting.

Licking his lips nervously he glanced again at Potter who looked surprisingly calm as he took in the tense atmosphere around him or more accurately them. Noticing Draco looking Potter locked eyes with him and offered a small friendly smile that only made Draco more uneasy. He was going to miss that smile, that tiny peace offering that had started the journey of his acceptance and would be replaced with the distrustful scowl that had been there before.

For a second he considered fleeing, just running from the room like a coward but his legs felt weak. However, that’s not the only reason or even an important one because truthfully he didn’t want to run. He wanted to be brave and reckless and someone that maybe one day Potter could like or at least respect for growing a spine.

Forgetting his fear, and before he could talk himself out of it he grabbed Potter’s jumper with a trembling hand and pulled him closer. He saw potter’s eyes widen just as he closed his and then their lips met, gently, softly and Draco’s heart skipped a beat.

Draco didn't dare move or breathe as he kept Potter in place. His face aflame with embarrassment until he was sure that it was redder than Weasley’s hair and then a miracle happened. Potter pressed forward, parting his lips which opened Draco's along with them and allowed Potter’s tongue to slip into his mouth.

Draco gasped taking in a mouthful of Potter's hot breath as the kiss continued and Draco abandoned his earlier restraint to kiss him back just as fiercely. His fear turned to pleasure and despair became desire as Draco lifted a hand to cup Potter’s face, the scratch of stubble on his palm convincing him this wasn’t all a dream. Lost in the slide of Potter’s lips and the teasing of their battling tongues he wasn’t sure how much time had passed when the sound of clapping broke through the hazy of his lust-filled mind.

His eyes flew open with a jolt and seeing Potter’s green eyes looking back at him he jerked away in shock of what had just happened. His fingers touching his lips, wet from spit and likely red and swollen from Potter’s kisses. His mind was still trying to process that as he watched Granger lower her hands and the clapping stopped, informing him that she had been the one to rouse him back to the present.

"I’ll assume this was a satisfactory outcome to your plan, Harry?” Granger asked in a tone full of smugness. Confused Draco turned to Potter who ducked his head as his face turned as red as Draco’s probably was before holding up a shiny galleon between his fingers.

"Oh, um, yeah,” Potter stuttered letting out a nervous chuckle as he peeked at Draco through his fringe before facing his friend again, “Thanks for helping Mione," he continued before flicking the coin at her which Draco snatched out of the air as a reflex from seeing the flitter of gold before him. Studying it he could just make out the tiny printed letters that spelt out ‘it is time’.

"Wait a minute! Did you plan this?"

He was too shocked to sound angry or accusatory, but Potter still flinched beside him, his hand lifting to rub the back of his neck for a moment as everyone around them whispered. Draco didn’t bother listening to them his mouth hanging open as he waited for Potter’s answer.

Rather than talking, Potter settled his arm around Draco’s waist his touch gentle and apprehensive while he looked at Draco shyly, cheeks still flushed.

"Um, yeah, sort of," he mumbled, leaving Draco speechless because what was he supposed to say to that. Still concerned that this was a prank at his expense he looked over at Granger and Weasley, seeing their amused smiles, but there wasn’t any trace of malice in them, not even Weasley who just rolled his eyes looking a bit exasperated. Turning to the other eighth years, he was baffled when some of them offered him a thumbs up and one, Seamus, even suggestively wiggled his eyebrows at Draco.

_ Had they all been in on this_? He wondered before deciding it really didn’t matter. Potter’s arm was still around him, shifting slightly as if he was planning to pull it away at any moment. Rather than let that happen and with no-one shouting at him he leaned a little into Potter’s side. A breath of relief blew over his ear as Potter tightened his grip a faction and relaxed his shoulder which Draco rested his head against.

"Ok then," he said much calmer than he felt while his heart continued to pound in his chest. However the questions that had been spinning in his head had gone silent, and for once he wasn't going to complain as a smile tugged at his mouth, and he remembered what it felt like to be young and happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> This one got a little out of hand and became really long, however i don't think any of you readers mind in the slightest.


End file.
